The Other Daughter
by 105maddie105
Summary: I was always abused as a child. Father always loved Karai more. I guess that's why he turned me to this. A mutant. A freak. A turtle. It's strange. My name means turtle. I guess this is just who I'm meant to be. And, even thought this is just a mission, I've been feeling weird things. I guess it's called love. But, I don't know. Raph and OC. Donnie and April. (2012 Nick series)
1. Chapter 1

_Day 96 _

Another Kraang fight. That's 5 this week. I wonder what their up too. I'll have to ask Karai later.

I quickly dotted this down and continued watching the turtles fight the Kraang.

Leo,the leader, was backed in a corner with three Kraang. But, he could handle himself. Mikey handled about two at a time. Donnie was diffusing the mutagen bomb. My skin got goosebumps just by looking at that. I ducked down further behind the crate as Raph kicked a Kraang in the face. I watched as he stabbed it between the eyes. The brain flew out and landed by the wall beside me. I looked at it in disgust. _Gross. _I thought to myself.

I quickly hid behind another crate as mine broke. Raph had kicked a Kraang into it. I watched as he came over and stabbed it in the head. He picked up the brain.

"Gross."he said throwing it at me. I dodged the brain but Raph detected my moment. I stayed still but he attempted to stab me with one of his sai. I blocked with my yanling broadsword.

"What the?"he asked. I swiped his leg and put him in a headlock covering his mouth. He struggled but then he saw my green skin and three fingers. I sighed and pinched his neck nerve. He passed out.

"Have a nice nap."I whispered,sneaking out the window of the building. I watched from an adjacent rooftop as they came out the front door, Donnie and Mikey carrying Raph. I chuckled to myself and returned to dad's liar.

Karai rode the elevator up with me. She had yet another robot.

"Baxter needed another?"I asked. She nodded. Karai wasn't very talkative. Especially not to me. Her sister.

"How'd it go?"she asked bluntly. She wasn't interested in my mission. I wasn't interested in hers. It was a mutual agreement.

"I think I've been discovered. I can't say for sure."I replied. She looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at her with a stony expression. She's laughed.

"I get your room if dad kills you." Karai said jokingly. I stayed silent. While she was only joking, the saying held a lot of truth to it. Dad could potentially kill me. The elevator dinged and the door opened.

Karai went to the right side of the room, where Baxter and Fishface/Xever was. I approached dad's throne. I kneeled.

"Kameko, you're back early. You normally stay out the whole night. Did something happen?"father asked. I clenched my fist and took a deep breath.

"Father, I believe that I may have been discovered."I told him. I waited for him to get angry. The room was silent. A vase crashed against the back wall and dad lift my chin, tightly cupping it.

"By the turtles?!"he asked. I nodded, staring into his eyes. His hand gripped my chin tighter and he growled under his breath. But, then he calmed down.

"Time for Plan B then. Befriend the turtles. Get to know their secrets. Become their ally."he assigned me. I smiled. Going undercover was my specialty.

"Yes father."I said. He dismissed me and I went to my room, rubbing my jaw.

I entered my room and put my sword on it's stand. I sat on my bed and turned on the radio, listening to the news report.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Blue eyes. Wavy black hair. I was pretty. If only I didn't have a shell and green skin.

**Raph's POV**

"You gotta believe me Leo. There's another turtle in the city. Another mutant. I saw her."I said, playing the arcade game with Spike on my shoulder. Leo was questioning me, wondering why I ditched the fight.

"I want to Raph. But, it's near to impossible. We're the only turtles in New York."Leo said. I felt my anger boiling up. He didn't believe me. I turned off the game and grabbed my sai and skateboard.

"I'm gonna blow off some steam. I'll be right back."I told Leo, leaving the lair. I was going to find that girl.

**Kameko's POV**

I sat on the bench by my window, looking out at the city. It was beautiful in the moonlight. The dark windows acted as a portal to a new world, reflecting the moonlight, creating laser beams. Everything was silver. I sighed in happiness. How peaceful.

My thoughts were interrupted by a skateboarder. It was Raph. I smiled. It was time to start my mission. I packed a small suitcase and left a note for dad and Karai. Like they actually cared about where I went.

I jumped up to the neighboring rooftop. It took some time to get his attention. But, then, he started running after me. I stopped on top on a different building. I was breathing heavily. He was too. After a while, we caught our breaths.

"Who are you?"he asked.

"My name's Kameko."I replied, drawing my yanling broadsword. He drew his sai. We started circling each other.

"Where do you come from?"he questioned.

"I live in the city."I answered. He nodded and we clashed, my broadsword aganist his sai. We were head to head.

"Not bad. For a girl."he said. I giggled and flipped him over my back.

"Not bad. For a turtle."I said, putting my foot on his shell.

"Seriously though, why are you a turtle? I thought that we were the only ones."he said, as I helped him up. I sighed and looked at the moon. Then, back at him.

"Well, I'm Shredder's daughter, like Karai. My father bought mutagen from the Kraang and mutated me into a turtle, trying to get an advantage against you guys." I told him, sitting on the edge of the building. He sat beside me and just listened. I was telling him the truth. Dad did mutate me to get an advantage against the turtles.

"But, I was sick of working for my dad. Sick of him bossing me around. So, I ran away."I told him, clenching my fist and a tear rolling down my cheek. Raph sighed in annoyance. He probably hated girls crying.

"Where are you staying?"he asked. I shrugged.

"Alleyways. Park benches. Anywhere I can really."I replied. He sighed and stood up.

"Come on. You can stay with us."he said, helping me up. I hugged him.

"Thank you."I said. I felt weird then. I don't know why. I started getting butterflies in my stomach and my heart started beating faster. Heat rose up to my cheeks. What was this feeling?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kameko's POV**

The smell of pizza came from the kitchen. They were eating dinner. I sighed in annoyance. I wasn't expecting to be chained to a pole. It wasn't Ralph that chained me though. It was Splinter.

_"Wow."Leo said when he saw me swim up. I brushed the hair out my face, trying to make it look good. Mickey was staring at me, mouth agape. Donny glanced at me once, then went back to making smoke bombs. Ralph chuckled and punched Leo in the arm. _

_ "Told ya so." he said. Leo laughed and punched Ralph back. I rolled my eyes. Boys. Master Splinter came in. He looked at me and wham! A punch in the face. A kick in the chest. _

And, that's how I got chained. My chest ached and my eye is a bit swollen. But, all in all, not bad. I got a chance to look around their "home". I was in the living room. Comfy pillow sat in a semi circle, circling an ancient TV. A pinball machine was in the corner. Normal. Very normal. Very boyish. I sighed and waited for someone to bring me food. It was Raph.

"Sorry about him. He's a bit paranoid." he said, loosening my chains enough so I can eat what he brought me. Pizza. I did a nervous chuckle and just kinda looked at it. He seemed confused.

"You don't like pizza?"he asked, dangling it in front of my face. I just kinda smiled.

"It's not that I don't like. It's just...the last time I had pizza, it had anchovies on it. And, it was pretty gross."I said, wrinkling my nose. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, this is pepperoni. It's much better than anchovies." he replied, putting it on my plate. I looked at it then looked at him. Then, I sighed and picked up the piece. _This is gonna ruin my diet._

**Leo's POV**

"We can't trust her. She is Shredder's daughter and she is very dangerous. She was probably sent her to destroy you. Manipulation is one of the ninja's best abilities. No doubt Shredder has taught her to master this art."Splinter said, pacing in front of us. We were in the training room. I rolled my eyes and he slapped me.

"Leo, you should know this better than anyone, after what happened with Karai!"he yelled. I blushed a deep red. He was right. I looked at Raph. I could tell that his mind was somewhere else.

"Raph, I don't want you making the same mistake I did. Let's just send her with some food and let her be on her way. She can take care of herself."I told him as we sparred. He threw a throwing star at me and I blocked with my katana.

"Leo, you know we are to help the innocent and I believe that Kameko falls into that category. We have to help her."Raph replied, charging with a sai. We stood face to face, locked with our sai and sword.

"I don't want you getting hurt."I said through gritted teeth. He pushed me to the floor and put a foot on my chest. He smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."Raph said, leaving. I sighed. _I wish he wasn't so stubborn. _

**Raph's POV**

She was sleeping, still chained when I came in. I turned on the TV and started watching some boxing. It was a rerun of a fight between Muhammad Ali and Joe Frazier. I started cheering on Ali when Kameko laughed.

"Please. This is the fight that Joe Frazier wins." she said. I laughed and continued watching the fight. Sure enough, Joe Frazier won.

"How'd you know that?"I asked her. She chuckled.

"Please. This is my favorite fight. The Thriller in Manila. A very good fight." she said. I rolled my eyes and tossed her a pillow and blanket. She had to sleep tied up for the night.

"Don't try anything funny, okay? Splinter needs to know that he can trust you."I said, getting comfortable on the couch. I was supposed to watch her.

"Alright. Good night Raph." she replied with a yawn. I blushed and waited until she fell back asleep. She snored softly.

"Good night...Kameko."I whispered back.


End file.
